The Rain Story
by Erelly
Summary: “Kalau kau ikut pergi, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa. Aku akan tetap jaga jarak denganmu kok. Ayo...” Sakura POV, AU, OOC...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hujan…. Aku benci hujan… aku berharap tak ada lagi hujan.. Sakura POV.. AU….

Disclaimer: Masih punya Masashi Kishimoto kok… Belum pindah tangan.. *Di lempar shuriken*

Huhuhu… padahal fic yang laen belum selesai tapi nongol yang baru… apa boleh buat XD RNR...

**The Rainy Story**

**By: Uzuki_chan**

**Chapter 1**

Hujan.....

Musim hujan sudah tiba. Hujan juga dinanti nantikan oleh sejumlah orang. Tapi, tidak berlaku dengan diriku....

Sakura, yah itu namaku, seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sangat membenci hujan.

Setiap hujan turun, aku selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Menutup mata dan telinga, tak ingin dirinya mendengar suara rintik hujan atau petir yang bergemuruh, karena?

Aku lebih memilih musim selain musim hujan, merasa hidup dimusim lain. Dimusim hujan? Entahlah hanya aku yang tahu....

Hujan telah berhenti.... tapi matahari belum menampakkan dirinya. Langit masih gelap, disertai suara kecil dari petir. Tapi aku tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berlindung. Berlindung di bawah selimut yang hangat, tanpa cahaya lampu atau seseorang yang menemani diriku, sendiri, sepi, gelap itulah yang sekarang bersama denganku.

Tapi jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan angka 7. itu berarti, mau tidak mau aku harus bangkit dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Nona Sakura." Panggil seseorang dibalik pintu kamarku.

"Iya, masuk saja.. Shizune-nee." Jawabku.

"Ah, iya." Akhirnya dia mendorong knop pintu kamarku, lalu melihat sekeliling kamar ku yang menurutnya 'agak berantakan'.

"Ah Nona, makan pagi sudah siap.... begitu juga dengan mobilnya." Ujar Shizune.

"Ah iya.... aku mengerti." Ujar ku pelan.

"Oh iya.... maafkan aku, kau jadi harus merapihkan kamar ku lagi." Tambahnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok Nona. Ini sudah tugas saya." Jawabnya.

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 17 tahun. Sekarang aku bersekolah Hanaoka High School. Sekolahku adalah sekolah khusus gadis. Apa saja yang kupelajari? Banyak! Sebagian besar sama seperti kalian, belajar sains, bahasa, hitungan, dan olahraga. Tapi sekolahku lebih menekankan cara seorang gadis bertindak. Gaya belajarnya pun agak seperti gaya belajar jaman putri eropa, lebih keras, disiplin dan yang paling penting! Tak ada kata pria dikamus pendidikan kami..

Seharusnya seumur ku, pasti sudah menggandeng pria, tapi tidak berlaku disini. Yang ada hanyalah sekelompok gadis yang kecantikannya mengalahkan putri – putri bangsawan. Bagaimana denganku? Aku cantik? Menurutku biasa saja. Walaupun tidak ada tebar pesona disekolahku, tetap saja setiap siswi harus terlihat manis dan cantik. Untuk siapa? Untuk senior. Kenapa senior? karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus gadis. Untuk siapa lagi kau akan berlomba – lomba menjadi cantik kalau bukan untuknya!

Aku tidak suka masuk sekolah ini. Aku lebih memilih campuran. Tapi, apa dayaku. Masih mending aku boleh menyandang marga keluargaku di belakang namaku. Haruno? Yah itu namaku, Sakura Haruno. Tapi sekarang aku tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah merawatku dari aku kecil. Kenapa dengan keluargaku? Sudah meninggal.

Keluarga Uzumaki memiliki satu anak laki – laki, bernama Naruto. Sama dengan ku, Naruto juga bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria. Kami seumuran. Naruto memiliki sifat periang dan setia kawan. Aku selalu senang jika ia dirumah dan mengobrol dengan diriku ini. Sekarang Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya, aku jadi kesepian. Ia adalah satu – satunya temen laki – laki yang kukenal.

"Sakura! Pagi." Sapa hangat temanku, TenTen.

"Pagi Ten." Jawabku.

"Eh, Sakura. Tadi malam hujannya deras yah. Padahal aku ingin bolos tapi ayah menyuruhku untuk bangun, uhuuuu sebel~!" Cemberut Tenten.

"Eh Iya, deras banget. Aku sampai harus menyumpal kupingku biar gak kedengaran suara petirnya."

"Tapi, hujannya lebih deras dari malam – malam sebelumnya. Aku gak tahu kenapa."

"Ah menurutku sama saja. Tapi tetep saja aku membenci hujan. Walaupun hanya gerimis saja." Ujar ku lagi.

"Kenapa? Kalau gerimis biasa sih aku suka, kalau yang gedenya kayak tadi malem mah nggak."

"Gak suka aja."

"Ah Sakura ini." Tenten pun menyerah.

Flashback.

Hujan...

Tak ada yang kusuka dari fenomena alam ini. Yang ada hanyalah duka, duka akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangin, kucintai dan sangat kurindukan. Aku selalu berharap mereka masih ada dan menemani aku disini setiap hujan turun.

Memori ku serasa berputar. Hujan deras ketika itu tak dapat kulupakan. Dingin, hampa, ketakutan itulah yang kurasakan ketika itu. Aku membuka pintu rumah, berharap dapat melihat senyum mereka. Tapi yang ku lihat malah tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, melihat dengan tubuh kaku, baju terkoyak, darah segar keluar dari tubuh tersebut. Tak ada yang dapat mendengarku, seakan ada pemisah diantara kami. Aku memanggil nama mereka, "Ayah, Ibu, kenapa dengan kalian siapa yang melakukan ini? Ayah, ibu please dont leave me alone!!!Bangun!!!!" tangisku pun pecah.

Diriku yang tak kuat melihat kejadian itupun jatuh. Diriku mulai tak terkendali. Akupun menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh mereka, tapi tak ada respon dari mereka. Hatiku hampa, aku langsung keluar dari rumah, berteriak kencang berharap ada orang yang mendengarku, membantuku, dan menyadarkan aku bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Suara sirine mobil polisi dapat kudengar jelas, dan berharap bahwa mereka tak datang kemari. Tapi dugaanku salah, mereka menuju kemari, dekat semakin dekat.

Aku semakin ketakutan, aku ingin seseorang berkata padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ketika seseorang datang dan menyadarkan aku dari kenyataan ini, dia memelukku dan berbisik pelan di kupingku, "Maafkan kami, kami datang telat. Maafkan kami, karena tidak bisa menolong orangtuamu, Sakura-chan."

Aku tak kuasa menahan semua itu, tubuh dan pikiranku terasa ringan,tak ada yang kuingat setelah itu. Yang kuingat adalah ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah bercat pink, kulihat seseorang tengah tertidur. Tempat itu sangat asing bagiku. Seingatku, aku belum pernah kemari. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kembali memori ku, tak bisa, yang kudapatkan malah kepalaku terasa sakit. Denyut jantungku tak beraturan. Aku menengok ke arah jendela, lalu melihat langit gelap serta dapat mendengar petir gemuruh.

Cklek...

Aku melihat kearah pintu, dan melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang sangat kukenal.

"Ah, Sakura-chan kau sudah bangun?" Tanya ramah wanita itu.

"Ah iya..." Jawabku pelan mungkin nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sudah tak usah bangun dulu, tidurlah lagi. Aku kesini Cuma ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kau tahu kau sudah tidur 3 hari. Aku cemas sekali saat Minato membawamu kemari, kau dalam keadaan tak sadar, pucat sekali. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau sudah baikkan." Jelas wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan, setelah........" Dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung memelukku.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau aman disini. Tidurlah lagi.. lagipula Naruto belum pulang sekolah. Naruto sangat cemas saat melihatmu, dia terus berdoa agar kau cepet sadar dan kembali tersenyum." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa denganku, Tante Kushina? Mana orang tuaku? Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali?" Tanyaku bertubi – tubi.

"Sudahlah, istirahatlah." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan diriku di atas kamur yang empuk, menyelimutin diriku, dan mencium keningku.

"Tapi?"

"Tidurlah Sakura-chan." Ucapnya lembut.

"Baiklah." Jawabku pasrah.

End Flashback..

Tahun demi tahun telah kujalani. Bukan perjalanan hidup yang mudah. Pada akhirnya aku mengetahui di balik kematian orangtuaku. Mereka dibunuh oleh adik ayah, alias pamanku sendiri. Aku tak menyangka bahwa pamanku tega menghabisi nyawa orangtuaku, cuma masalah harta. Ayahku adalah pemilik dari Haruno clinic. Ayahku adalah seorang dokter. Kakekku memberikan clinic itu untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarga kami. Tapi pamanku mengklaim bahwa clinic itu seharusnya menjadi miliknya karena nenekku lebih dulu memberikan clinic itu kepada pamanku. Pamanku yang tak terima atas pembicaraan itupun pergi dari rumah kakek, dan yang mengejutkan dia kembali ke rumahku. Ayah yang tak mau menyerahkan clinic itu membuat pamanku marah. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan membunuh kedua orangtuaku dengan keji.

Keji, sadis, itulah gambaranku tentang pria yang membunuh orangtuaku dengan sadis. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia tega berbuat serendah itu. Apa tak ada hati nurani lagi, hingga harta menjadi lebih penting daripada nyawa? Entahlah apa orang – orang seperti dia akan menjadi buta bila menginginkan harta?

Sekarang umurku sudah 17 tahun. 7 tahun telah berlalu, tapi tetap membekas di hatiku. Sakit hatiku tak dapat tergantikan, walaupun pria itu sudah mati! Hidup bersama orang lain selama 7 tahun bukan yang kuinginkan, tapi ketika aku ingin meninggalkan keluarga ini, hatiku terasa berat. Minato adalah sahabat ayahku. Bahkan aku sudah dianggap sebagai putrinya sendiri, disayangi, dicintai, dan diberikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku seharusnya bersyukur atas keadaan ini. Tapi setahun lagi aku akan lulus dari SMA, aku harus bisa memutuskan bagaimana hidupku, yang tak tergantung terus kepadanya. Aku terus berunding kepada papa Minato, tapi beliau tak ingin aku hidup sendiri. Dia ingin aku bahagia dengan orang yang kusayangi. Tapi siapa?

Papa Minato ingin aku bertunangan dengan menantu pilihannya. Aku tidak setuju, karena aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia meninginkan aku untuk bertemu dulu dengan pria itu. Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa nama pria itu! Papa Minato terus menyembunyikan hal itu dariku. Dia hanya bilang, "Kau tenang saja, menantu pilihan papa pasti cocok untukmu, lagian umur kalian juga tak begitu jauh, orangnya juga lumayan, sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Dan yang paling penting papa suka orang itu. Soalnya dia adalah anak sahabat papa kok, sahabat papamu juga Sakura." Aku cuma bisa menghela napas saja mendengar ucapannya.

18tahun menuju ultahku tinggal menghitung hari. Papa Minato janji akan mempertemukan aku dengan pria tersebut. Hatiku sangat tidak siap, kenapa? Karena dia adalah pria yang akan bersamaku seumur hidup. Yah, kalau kami cocok, kami akan menikah.

Tentu saja, sebenarnya Narutopun tidak setuju dengan keputusan papanya. Menurut Naruto itu tidak lazim, mengingat ini menentukan masa depanku. Naruto sangat menyayangiku. Dulu Naruto sempat menyukaiku. Tapi setelah aku tinggal bersamanya, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Aku tahu hatinya pasti berat, tapi itu sudah keputusan final papa Minato dan mama Kushina. Ia ingin melihatku bahagia dengan seorang pria, menjalin kehidupan dan melindungi diriku dan selalu menyayangiku.

Hari ulang tahunku datang. Aku didandanin layaknya seorang gadis yang akan menuju pelaminan. Baru kali ini aku didandani sangat cantik. Gaun berwarna soft pink selutut membalut tubuhku. Dikakiku terpasang sepasang high heel berwarna putih. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai. Wajahku dimake up dengan warna natural. Aku melihat diriku, 'sangat cantik' pikirku.

"Ah, Shizune sudah selesai?" ujar mama Kushina kepada Shizune, dia yang mendandaniku.

"Nyonya, sudah selesai. Bagaimana cantik tidak Sakura?" Ujarnya.

"Wah cantik, kau pintar sekali Shizune. Dia tampak seperti seorang putri." Puji mama Kushina.

"Terima kasih nyonya."

"Sakura, kau sudah siap? Bertemu dengannya?" Ujar mama Kushina sambil memegang pundakku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Entahlah." Jawabku.

"Kok? Yasudahlah kau pasti tegang. Tapi kegelisahanmu akan hilang ketika kau melihatnya. Mama jamin kau pasti segera menyukainya."

"Iya ma, makasih yah, ma."

"Tak usah berkata seperti itu sayangku. Kau akan selalu menjadi putri mama kok. Mama akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaabnu." Ujar lembut mama Kushina kepadaku.

"Sudah siap Saku...ra?" Ujar Naruto terpana saat melihatku.

"Iya Naruto sudah."

"Cantikkan Sakura, Naruto?" Ujar mama Kushina.

"Iya, sangat cantik." Ujar Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ujarku pelan.

Akupun turun dari kamarku bersama mama Kushina dan Naruto. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut dengan hal ini. Aku takut dapat mengecewakan dia lalu mengecewakan mama dan papa bila aku berkata tidak suka. Akhirnya aku dapat melihat 4 orang diruang tengah. Aku melihat papa Minato serta 3 orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Aku melihat seorang pria, benar kata papa Minato, dia seumur denganku. Dia memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, dan berkulit putih.. Aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya kini. Dingin, tak ramah, itulah pendapatku tentang pria ini. Hatiku ragu bila aku harus bersama dengannya.

"Sakura." Ujar papa Minato kepadaku.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Sakura? Manisnya... dan saya yakin cocok sekali dengan putraku, iya kan istriku?"

"Iya, pa, aku setuju."

"Sakura ayo duduk disini." Ujar mama Kushina kepadaku.

"Iya"

"Wah ayo kalian kenalan dulu. Kalaian pasti baru berjumpa, iya kan?"

"Iya, sahut kami berdua."

"Ah aku Sakura." Ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

"Aku......."

To be Continued......

End Chapter 1....

Wah gantung nih.... gak tahu kudu akhirin chapter 1 kayak apa? Mau tebak siapa calon suami Sakura?

Makanya Review.....


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Akankah hujan selama hidupku menjadi sumber bencana? Aku ingin sesekali hujan membuatkan aku memori yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku. Kenangan manis yang akan kuingat seumur hidup. Sakura POV, AU...

Disclaimer: Masih punya Masashi Kishimoto kok… Belum pindah tangan.. *Di lempar shuriken*

Jawab review dulu:

Hyuuzu-chan: wah penyuka SaiSaku yah? Sama donk kalau gitu… baca fic ku yang SaiSaku juga yah! XD

Kakkoii-chan: Sasuke? Kalau bukan? Hehehe... tetep baca yah! Entar tahu kok siapa yang menjadi tunangan Sakura di chapter ini...

Aika Uchiha: ayo baca lagi yah! XD

: ceritaku menarik? Wah senangnya ada yang suka ma ni fanfic! wah dijadiin kuntianak! Gak mau!!! Ni chapter 2nya, Read n Review lagi yah!

Hiryuka Nishimori: iya kasihan si Saku. Tapi.... *Tersenyum ala devil* tetep baca yah!

.mIZzu: salam kenal juga! Sasuke yah? Hmmmmm... Baca lagi yah, nanti kau akan tahu!

Hanaruki-chibi: iya si Saku benci hujan *ceritanya sih gitu* Sasuke? Gaara? Tau deh... ni chapter 2nya...

Thank yang udah review... kok pada nebak si Sasuke? Emangnya yang putih Sasu doang? *digetok ma yang review* hehehe... baca lagi ampe ending!

Enjoy this chapter.... Siapin Tissu yah!!! Maaf yah yang gak sesuai dengan harapan.

The Rain Story..

By: Uzuki_chan

Chapter 2

"Aku Neji. Neji Hyuuga..." Ujarnya sambil menyambut tangannku.

"Sakura, Neji ini sudah kuliah lho... walaupun bukan di kota ini. Neji, kuliahmu dimana?" Ujar papa Minato kepada Neji.

"Di Oto, jurusan Arsitek." Jawabnya.

"Wah, calon pembangun negeri nih..."

"Yah begitulah Minato." Ujar Om Hizashi, papanya Neji.

"Neji, ayo ajak Sakura bicara. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian dahulu. Biar kalian saling kenal gitu..." Ujar papa Minato kepada Neji.

"Ah, Iya Om." Jawabnya halus.

Akhirnya kami ditinggal berdua di ruang tengah. Butuh waktu yang membuatku dapat mengeluarkan suaruku dan berbicara dengannya. Aku berpikir kami sama sekali tidak cocok. Kami sama – sama pendiam. Hanya diam yang mengelilingi kami, sampai akhirnya suaranya memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Tanya Neji kepadaku.

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?" Aku bingung dengan perkataanya.

"Maksudnya, apa kau setuju dan benar – benar bertunangan denganku? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir tentang masalah ini. Yang kupikir papa akan menjodohkan aku dengan gadis lain, bukan dirimu. Secara aku tidak pernah mengenal dirimu." Ujarnya tajam.

Kata – katanya menusuk diriku, "Entahlah aku tak tahu, aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hati papa dan mama saja. Aku tak pernah mengenal cowok selain Naruto."

"Aku berpikir kalau nanti kita jadi bertunangan, aku takut aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu..."

"Akan akan berusaha menjadi pasangan terbaik untuk hidupmu."

'"Bukan hanya menjadi pasangan terbaik Sakura. Ini masalah hidup kita nanti. Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa berkata denganku dan kita tak usah melanjutkan hubungan ini! Aku juga tak mau kalau kau hanya berdasarkan paksaan orang tuamu!" Ujar Neji kasar kepadaku.

"Aku mau Neji! Aku mau bersamamu! Aku gak akan pernah mau mengecewakan papa dan mama! Aku siap melakukan hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu! Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi milikmu seorang!" Ujarku sambil meraih tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya.

"Hn, kau serius? Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Thank Sakura!" Ujar Neji lembut dan mengecup keningku.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu Neji." Ujarku senang.

Hari pertunanganku dengan Neji tinggal menghitung jam. Aku memandang langit yang gelap seperti akan turun hujan lebat. Apakah pertanda bahwa akan terjadi yang tidak kuinginkan? Aku takut sekali dengan hujan. Hujan selalu membawa pertanda buruk bagiku. Mulai dari hari kematian orang tuaku.. aku gak mau kehilangan apapun di hari hujan. Aku mulai cemas karena Neji tak kunjung datang. Aku terus bertanya kepada papa Minato kemana perginya Neji.

"Sabar Sakura, dia pasti datang, kau tidak usah khawatir sayang. Dia sudah janji padamu kan?" Ujar lembut papa Minato kepadaku.

"Tapi pa? Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit, dan papa tahu diluar gelap sekali. Aku takut akan ada pertanda atau apalah!"

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu Sakura! Neji pasti datang! Kamu harus selalu berfikir positif. Mungkin hujan kali ini akan membawa berita bagus untuk kita. Mungkin saja macet di jalanan." Ujar papa Minato sambil mengusap pipi ku dengan kedua tangan lembutnya.

"Tapi?"

Sejam telah berlalu, Neji belum juga datang! Tubuhku mulai berkeringat dingin. Hujan diluar sangat lebat, seperti mau badai saja. Aku melihat papanya Neji cemas, dia sedari tadi menghubungi Neji lewat ponselnya tapi seakan – akan Neji tidak menjawab ponselnya. Aku juga melihat Hinata, sepupu Neji yang sedari tadi mondar mandir.

Aku sangat takut....

Kringg.....

Bunyi telepon memecahkan keheningan kami.

"Ha.. halo?" Ujar papa Minato kepada orang diseberang telepon.

"Halo? Apa ini keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Ah iya betul, Saya Minato. Maaf ini siapa?" Ujar papaku tergesa – gesa.

"Pak Minato, Saya Kakashi dari kepolisian Konoha, saya ingin bertanya apa anda mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Neji Hyuuga?" Ujarnya.

"Ah Iya saya mengenalnya, kenapa dengan Neji?" Ujar papa kaget. Setelah mendengar kata 'Neji' jantungku terasa tak beraturan.

"Kami menemukan tubuh Neji Hyuuga di jalan raya dekat Universitas Konoha dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Korban mengalami kecelakaan, dan meninggal sebelum tiba di rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah." Ujar pak polisi itu dalam telepon.

Deg...

Papa Minato melepaskan gagang telepon dan syok. Syok dengan perkataan pak polisi itu. Ia memandang kesemua orang. Wajahnya pucat. Akhirnya papa Minato menghampiri om Hizashi dan berbisik sesuatu.

Om Hizashi terkejut, wajahnya menjadi pucat dia juga menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Papa Minato memberitahu mama Kushina. Mama Kushina juga terkejut lalu memeluk papa Minato dan menangis. 'Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Neji? Kashi tahu aku, Pa?' hatiku menjerit.

"Pa, Neji kenapa?" Ujarku kepada papa Minato?

"Pa kenapa Neji? KENAPA NEJIIIII!!!!" teriakku dan menarik tangan papa.

"Sakura," dia memandangku perih, "Neji.... Neji telah meninggal." Ujarnya pelan.

Hatiku terasa tertusuk pedang. Wajahku menjadi pucat, keringatku mengalir deras. Tubuhku menjadi kaku dan akhirnya terjatuh. Aku memegangi kepalaku.

"Bohong. Papa bohongkan? Jangan bercanda pa! Neji sudah berjanji pa! Katakan kalau itu TIDAK BENAR PA!!!!" Teriakku kencang sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Itu benar Sakura. Maafkan papa. Papa harus kesana, ayo Hizashi." Ujar papa Minato sambil melepaskan tanganku.

"Kami akan menyusul." Ujar mama.

Aku masih tak percaya, diriku mengalami perdebatan luar biasa. Memoriku terasa berputar bahkan aku tak dapat mendengar mama memanggil diriku. Aku tak mau kehilangan Neji, 'Neji jangan pergi.' Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku merasa pikiranku menjadi ringan bergitu juga tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan dengkulku menubruk lantai.

"SAKURA!!!!" Aku dapat mendengar teriakan mereka memanggil namaku.

Aku menghadiri pemakaman Neji. Hatiku sedih, padahal kami baru saja akan bertunangan. Tapi, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan aku. Sedih saat orang yang akan menjadi milikmu seorang pergi, pergi untuk selama – lamanya. Hatiku hancur. Langit di sekitar pemakaman Neji menjadi gelap. Hujan, kenapa hujan selalu menghantarkan kesedihan tak berujung padaku. Kenapa hujan identik dengan hidupku?

Aku tak kuat saat melihat peti mati Neji diturunkan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto yang melihatku pergi mencegahku, "Sakura, jangan pergi. Tolong tahan air matamu. Ini saat terakhir kau melihat Neji. Aku tak mau kau dibayangin rasa bersalah. Jangan pernah kau menyalahkan dirimu dengan apa yang menimpanya. Neji hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kecelakaan bukan sesuatu penghalang. Walaupun dia sudah tiada. Aku yakin Neji akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu, Sakura." Ujar lembut Naruto sambil memelukku.

Air mataku pun jatuh didada Naruto. Aku ingin menangis, tapi Naruto benar, aku harus kuat. Ini saat terakhir aku melihat Neji. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan di hatiku, menyesal karena tak mengantar Neji ketempat istirahat terakhirnya.

Aku pun membalikkan badan dan berdiri disamping Naruto. Tangan Naruto memegang bahuku. Seaakan – akan tangannya berkata 'aku akan selalu memberimu semangat agar kau dapat menjalani kehidupan ini'.

Aku menaburkan bunga ke makamnya Neji. Lalu mengelus nisannya dan berkata, "Selamat jalan Neji. Semoga kau bahagia disana. Aku akan baik – baik saja, karena aku masih memiliki mereka orang – orang yang sangat menyayangiku selalu. Byee."

Setahun telah berlalu sejak hari pemakamannya Neji. Aku sudah mulai tersenyum kembali. Menata kembali hidupku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini, rumah yang sudah kutinggali selama 8 tahun. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan hidup di kota. Aku akan pergi ke Suna. Kebetulan sahabatku Tenten menawariku pekerjaan sebagai guru privat. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, akupun menerimanya.

Sebenarnya papa dan mamaku tak mau, tapi aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku mampu hidup sendiri. Sebelum pergi ke Suna, aku berencana pergi ke makam ayah dan ibuku, dan juga Neji. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa aku sudah mandiri dan memberi doa untuk mereka.

Semua barang sudah kukemas. Aku melihat kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin saja aku akan pergi lama. Aku menarik koperku sampai halaman rumah, lalu berpelukan dengan mama dan papa. Mereka adalah orangtua ku yang sangat aku sayangin, walaupun mereka bukan orang tua asliku. Tapi aku bersyukur mereka mau menyayangiku selama ini.

"Sakura, jaga dirimu baik – baik. Selalu telepon kerumah yah sayang, kabarin mama yah." Ucap lembut mama Kushina kepadaku.

"Kau juga harus jaga diri yah! Papa akan selalu mendoakan untuk keselamatn dirimu." Ucap papa.

"Pah, mah, gak usah khawatir. Aku akan selalu ingat semua pesan papa dan mama. Kalau aku kembali dan berhasil, apakah aku masih dianggap anak oleh kalian berdua?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah putri kami." Ucap mereka berdua dan mencium keningku, lalu melepaskan aku. Aku melihat senyum Naruto dan menghampirinya.

"Hmm, kau sudah dewasa, Sakura! Jangan cengeng lagi yah! Sekarang sampai seterusnya aku tak berada disampingmu lagi. Jadilah gadis yang kuat! Gapailah cita – citamu! Raihlah mimpimu! Dan paling penting, temukan cinta sejatimu! Lalu hiduplah dengan bahagia. Maka kau akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku."

"Iya, nii-chan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh nii-chan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak dalam hidupku. Kau lebih pantas disebut sebagai seorang kakak daripada seorang teman!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Baiklah, semua! Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. Terimakasih atas semua kebaikan kalian semua. Maaf jika sudah merepotkan kalian selama ini." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku kearah mereka dan masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju ke stasiun.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya?" tanya sahabatku TenTen.

"Bagus aku suka sekali. Bekerja di dua tempat menang capek. Tapi menyenangkan! Kau tahu kenapa?" tanyaku pada sahabatku.

"Iya, aku tahu! Karena uang! Kau akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak! Tapi kau harus ingat, nanti kau malah sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu Sakura!"

"Iya aku tahu... Oh ya Tenten. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku sama Tenten.

"Pacar? Sudah! Aku menyukai dirinya!"

"Siapa? Kok kau tak pernah bilang – bilang!" Ujarku sambil mengelap piring.

"Aku tak mau kasih tahu.." Ujar Tenten sambil mencomot kripik.

"Pelit!" Cibirku.

"Habisnya, kau belum punya pacar! Sakura! Cepetlah punya pacar! Terus kita double date! Dengan gitu kita saling memperkenalkan cowok kita masing – masing." Ujarnya.

"Emangnya gampang apa nyari pacar? Susah tahu!"

"Makanya usaha dunk! Kau kan cantik! Terus manis! Terus pintar! Masa cowok aja gak bisa kau takhlukkan! Payah kau!" ledek Tenten.

"Iya, iya. Ntar kita double date! Tapi nanti, kalau aku sudah punya pacar yang seribu kali lipat lebih ganteng dari pacarmu!" ujarku kesel sama Tenten.

Aku berjalan sendirian ditaman kota. Sudah sebulan aku meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan papa, mama, dan Naruto. Bagaimana kabar mereka yah! Baik – baik pasti. Ingin aku telepon mereka. Tapi aku harus sabar. Aku harus bisa lebih mandiri. 2 hari yang lalu aku baru telepon mereka untuk sekian kalinya. Mereka senang sekali mendengar suaraku. Mereka senang aku bahagia di sini.

Angin ditaman semakin kencang. Pasti sebentar lagi akan masuk musim salju. Setelah musim salju, maka akan lebih dingin lagi. Kau akan melihat seluruh kota tertimbun salju. Melihat anak – anak bermain bola salju, saling melempar, sama dengan ku waktu aku masih kecil, suka bermain lempar salju dengan Naruto.

Aku menatap langit. Gelap. Akankah turun hujan?

Akankah hujan selama hidupku menjadi sumber bencana? Aku ingin sesekali hujan membuatkan aku memori yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku. Kenangan manis yang akan kuingat seumur hidup.

Tapi apakah itu akan terjadi pada hidupku? Bahkan aku tak akan pernah tahu...

End Chapter 2...

Wah sedih... gue sebagai author ngetik sambil dengerin lagu – lagu yang sedih, makin mendalam aja kisah ini...

Semoga yang baca pada kuat ampe akhir *maksudnya gak pada nangis gitu*..

Akankah Sakura terus mengalami kesialan di setiap hujan turun? Hanya author yang tahu... *di timpuk ma reader" RnR yah....


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Akankah hujan selama hidupku menjadi bencana? Aku ingin sesekali hujan membuatkan aku memori yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku. Kenangan manis yang akan kuingat seumur hidup. Sakura POV, AU, OOC...

Disclaimer: Masih punya Masashi Kishimoto kok… Belum pindah tangan.. *Di lempar shuriken*

Jawab Review dulu yah!!

Hyuuzu-chan: iya baca warningnya dulu yah! Iya si Neji disini mati.. SaiSaku? Buat ending?

Uchiha Yuki-chan: iya, pinginnya sih gitu! Naruto? Narutokan kakaknya Sakura, tidak mungkin ada cinta ya kan?

Hanaruki-chibi: iya Neji mati.. Hahaha *tertawa bahagia* Sakura bahagia? Pinginnya sih gitu.. tapi… hanya author yang tahu… *disambit Hanaruki* :D

Hiryuka Nishimori: Kok pada bilang gue kejam *Nangis lebay* Gaara? Tetap baca yah!!

Kakkoi-chan: Asik ada yang suka NejiSaku!!! Terus baca yah!!

Furukara Kyu: tetep baca yah! Enjoy sampai akhir yah!!

: Happy? Ada kok saat dimana Sakura akan happy! Tetep baca yah!!

.mIZzu: banjir? Kan sudah ada warningnya! XP

Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven: kok gue dibilang kejam sih?? Apa salah diriku? Yang mati kan Cuma Neji? Hhee… XP

The fir3 flam3r: makasih udah bilang ceritaku menarik!! Sasuke? baca saja! XD

Oh ya. Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ku yang Baby and If You're Here With Me, tunggu yah! Contekkannya hilang.. *ditabok reader*

* * *

**The Rain Story..**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi hari di musim salju pertama di bulan desember ini, kulihat ke luar jendela kamarku. Kulihat salju menumpuk disepanjang jalanan. Angin dingin menembus masuk kekamarku. Hawanya sampai menusuk tulangku. Dingin...

Aku menutup jendela kamarku dan menarik selimut kembali. Hangat terasa bila kau menutupi dirimu dengan selimut tebal. Tapi lebih hangat lagi jika kau bersama dengan pria yang kau sukai. Tidur berdua di atas kasur yang nyaman, saling bercerita tentang masa depan. Lalu saling berpelukan dan melupakan kejadian yang membuatmu tak nyaman. Benarkan?

Tapi itu tak terjadi denganku. Aku sendirian dikamar ini. Sampai kapan aku harus sendiri? Bahkan Tenten sudah memiliki gandengan, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata, adik dari Neji alias mantan tunanganku.

Aku tidak menuntut banyak dari seorang pria. Aku hanya ingin dia selalu melindungi aku, menyayangi aku, memberiku perhatian. Aku tak butuh harta, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah cinta. Cinta sejati yang tak pernah mati.

Tapi siapa dia??

Aku juga tidak tahu...

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju tempat aku bekerja. Aku bekerja sebagai guru privat di sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Apa yang kuajarkan padanya? Musik. Aku mengajari seorang pemuda. Ia ingin aku menjadi guru privatnya. Aku juga heran kenapa dia minta aku yang mengajarkannya? Katanya, "Klo gurunya secantik kamu aku pasti dengan mudah menyerapnya."

'Gombal. Tetap saja kalau dia tidak bisa bermain sama saja, bukan karena aku yang mengajarkannya terus dia bisa.' Pikirku.

"Ah, Sakura-sensei kau sudah datang. Lama! Padahal aku sudah menunggu lama!" ujar seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sakura saja. Tidak usah pada sensei segala. Kitakan seumuran!" Bentakku.

"Gak enak. Kenapa kau lama? Apa salju meniban tubuhmu? Senyum donk Sakura-sensei! Kau tahukan hari ini adalah salju pertama di bulan desember." Ujar cowok itu yang ternyata muridku.

"Aku tahu kok. Lagian kenapa kau tidak sabaran sih. Kan aku datangnya selalu tepat waktu."

"Karena aku kangen padamu! Seminggu itu lama!! Aku kangen sekali." Tambah cowok berambut hitam itu.

Wajahku memerah dan membuang muka lalu pura - pura mencari hpku.

"Apa yang akan kau ajari ke aku? Bermain bass? Piano? Atau harmonika? Bagaimana kalau kita tak usah latihan dulu? Aku ingin sekali kau melukis bersama aku? Aku yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk melukis bersama. Aku ambil alat – alat lukis dulu yah!" ujarnya.

"Eh, Sai tunggu!" dia tak mendengarkan aku.

"Sakura-sensei, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" ujarnya sambil mencelupkan kuas ke cat air.

"Pacar? Belum." Jawabku.

"Sensei jadi pacarku saja yah! Aku juga lagi single."

"Gak ah! Aku malu pacaran dengan murid sendiri." Tolakku. Kulihat wajah putihnya cemberut. Lucu juga kalau dia cemberut.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menjadi pacar yang baik kok. Apa karena aku childish. Jadi kau tidak mau pacaran denganku?" Sai sepertinya patah hati mendengar ucapan ku.

"Bukan gitu. Kau baik. Tapi aku gak mau. Bukan karena kau itu childish! tapi...." aku menghentikan ucapan ku.

"Tapi kenapa? Pasti begitu." Sai cemberut.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita gambar lagi. Kau gambar apa Sa......" Belum selesai aku berkata dia sudah meninggalkan aku. Apa aku salah ngomong yah? Bukannya aku tak mau pacaran dengannya, tapi dia memang masih kekanak – kanakan. Aku memang pingin punya pacar yang dewasa. Apa ucapan aku menyinggung perasaannya?

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kulihat pintu kamarnya Sai tertutup. Aku ingin mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi....

Aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Akhirnya kuberanikan diriku dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Mataku mencari sosok Sai, dan aku menemukannya. Aku berjalan kearah pemuda itu, mendekati sosoknya. Tapi ia membuang wajahnya.

"Sai, maaf, aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku." Ujarku sambil mengusap pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa – apa. Aku yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, sensei. Aku menyukaimu. Itu sebabnya aku ingin kau jadi guruku dan jangan kau sedih mulu... kau itu lebih cantik bila tersenyum." Ujarnya sambil membelai pipiku.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Katakan sesuatu? Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin kau jadi pacarku? Aku ingin sekali mengisi hari – harimu dengan cinta, dengan senyuman, aku tak ingin kau sedih ataupun merasa sendirian. Kau itu harus tahu bahwa kau masih memiliki aku dan juga sahabatmu, Tenten. Walaupun keluargamu tak ada di sini. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku peduli denganmu!" ujarnya sambil menatap wajahku. Aku menjadi sedikit salting ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tak kusangka dia akan mengeluarkan kata – kata yang sedikit mententeramkan hatiku yang sepi ini.

"Terimakasih Sai!" ujarku. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai privatnya!" aku mulai semangat.

"Yah.... males ah!" Ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

"Ayo Sai. Jangan malas! bangun!" Aku mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Iya....."

Pelajaran privatku telah selesai. Aku kembali pulang. Kulihat langit gelap. Salju mungkin akan turun lebih banyak daripada semalam. Aku harus cepat – cepat pulang. Aku tak mau salju harus menghentikan perjalananku.

Tapi dugaanku salah, salju turun dahulu sebelum aku tiba di rumahku. Perjalanan pun kuhentikan. Aku merasa ada yang getar dari kantongku. Aku mencoba merogoh handphoneku, dan...

Bruk!!

Aku merasa menabrak seseorang. Orang itupun jatuh duluan. Aku juga jatuh. Posisi berjatuhan kami aneh. Aku jatuh tepat di dadanya. Wajahku memerah. Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"Aduh.... kalau jalan liat – liat donk!" Bentaknya.

"Ah maaf – maaf!" ujarku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari orang ini.

"Huh... bikin kaget saja! Kukira ada apa! Misi!" Bentaknya lagi.

'Huh ini orang udah bilang maaf, eh bentak lagi!' pikirku. "Maaf yah!" aku berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan di depannya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat sambil merapihkan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

'Idih ini orang sombong banget sih! Paling enggak dia nengok kek! Ini emang kesalahanku, tapi kenapa di begitu jutek. Padahal dia rada tampan.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Pluk..

Salju jatuh dipipiku. Aku mengadah keatas langit. Salju semakin banyak. Aku harus buru – buru pulang. Uhhh aku tak ingin bertemu makhluk kayak tadi. Jutek bangetttttt.

"Sakura? Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Aku kira kau nginap dirumahnya Sai." Sapa Tenten begitu aku tiba didepan pintu.

"Nginep? Males ah! Mendingan di rumah sendiri, Tenten kau masak apa? aku lapar!!" Ujarku manja dan membuka jaket lalu melemparkannya begitu saja.

"Sakura! Taruh yang benar donk!" ujarnya sambil mengambil jaketku dan menggantungkannya di sudut ruangan.

"Iya, maaf! Tapi kau mengambilnya juga kan?" ledekku.

"Ter-pak-sa!" ejanya lalu cemberut. "Oh ya Sakura! Tadi ada telepon untukmu! Di bilang sih namanya Sasuke! Tapi pas aku bilang kau belum balik, dia langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Aku tidak kenal nama itu!" Sahutku.

"Masa? Katanya dia menemukan handphonemu jatuh gitu! Coba kau cari dulu dimana handphonemu!" ujar Tenten sambil menuangkan sup hangat kemangkokku.

Sesuai perintah Tenten aku mengambil jaketku yang ditaruh sama Tenten, dan merogoh kesetiap kantong. Benar! Handphoneku tak ada. Lalu mencari ke tas selempangku, juga tak ada! Aku mulai mengingatnya kembali ketika aku keluar dari rumahnya Sai sampai ketika aku menabrak orang itu.

Trinnggg....

Aku dapat mengingatnya. Ketika itu aku sedang mengeluarkan handphone dan karena tak melihat jalan, aku menabraknya dan.... handphoneku pun terjatuh ke..... aku lupa jatuh dimana? Kenapa ada pada orang itu? Apakah handphoneku jatuh ke jaketnya?

Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Teriakku kencang.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau?" Tenten menghampiriku dengan tampang khawatir.

"Tenten aku ingat! Handphoneku jatuh. Ketika kau mencoba mengeluarkannya dari kantong, tapi karena terburu – buru aku menabrak seseorang, dan aku lupa dengan apapun!! Tenten! Handphoneku!!!" teriakku sama sahabatku.

"Sabar Saku!!! Nanti dia pasti akan menelepon lagi." Ujarnya.

"Tapi? Klo dia gak telepon lagi gimana? Ten! Disitu banyak kenanganku! Banyak photo – photonya! Ada photo Naruto! Neji juga!" aku mulai stress memikirkannya.

"Sabar Saku." Ujarnya sambil merebahkan diriku di atas bangku. "Dia pasti telepon lagi! Aku makan dulu supnya, nanti keburu dingin."

"Baiklah kalau itu dapat membuatku sedikit santai."

Aku mulai stress memikirkan nasib handphoneku. Aku menunggu sepanjang hari didepan telepon, ato aku telepon Tenten untuk memastikan bahwa cowok itu menelepon ke handphonenya. Tapi tetap nihil.

Untuk menghilangkan stress, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ketempat aku menjatuhkan barang malang itu. Mondar mandir didepan tempat tersebut. Mencari sosoknya. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Yang kulihat malah seseorang yang tak lain adalah muridku, Sai.

"Sensei? Kenapa ada disini? Aku daritadi lihat kau mondar – mandir ditempat ini. Kau mencari sesuatu?" ujarnya sambil mendekatiku

"Ah Sai!" aku menatap wajahnya, "Iya aku mencari seseorang. Kemarin malam aku menjatuhkan handphoneku, terus dipungut seseorang. Aku ingat tampangnya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia."

"Wah gawat tuh sensei. Harus dicari. Tampangnya kayak apa? Mungkin aku mengenalnya! Kan aku lebih lama tinggal disini daripada sensei."

"Cowok, seumuran denganmu, terus wajahnya rada jutek, kulitnya putih." Jelasku.

"Model rambutnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku lupa, karena gelap. Tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam." Aku mencoba mengingat tentang orang itu.

"Hitam? Sasuke kali!" ujarnya sambil mikir – mikir.

"Ah! Sasuke! Iya namanya Sasuke! Kau mengenalnya?" Ujarku kaget.

"Tentu! Di adalah temanku. Jadi handphonenya sensei ada sama dia? Yasudah aku telepon dia saja sekarang." Tawar Sai kepadaku.

"Ah aku setuju. Buruan Sai!" aku menyanggupi tawarannya.

"Iya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sai memijit handphonenya. Mencari nomer milik Sasuke.

"Halo? Sasuke? Ini Sai! Kau ada dimana sekarang?" Ujar Sai kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Sai? Ada apa? Tumben." Jawabnya.

"Aku mau tanya, apa benar kau mengambil handphone atas nama Sakura didalamnya?"

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Tolong kembaliin donk. Orangnya cemas nih."

"Gak mau. Suruh siapa nindihin aku. Lagipula dia tak ada niat buat nyari handphonenya. Kenapa kau yang repot?" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Yah jangan gitu donk Sas. Kasihan nih. Ayolah Sas, handphone yang kamu temukan itu punya temanku. Kembalikan dong." Pinta Sai.

"Hn. tapi kenalkan aku padanya yah! Menurut gambar di handphonenya dia kelihatan manis. Klo kau tidak mengenalkan aku padanya, handphonenya akan kubuang." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ja...Jangan donk Sas, iya nanti aku kenalkan kamu padanya." Sai pun pasrah mendengar ucapannya Sasuke. Lalu ia memasukkan handphonenya kembali di kantong celananya. "Iya akan kembalikan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kapan?" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sai.

"Apa?"

"Kapan? Kapan Sai?" aku menegaskan Sai kembali.

"Nanti sore aku akan ke apartemennya. Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Ikut yah?" tawarnya.

"Pasti dong." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Sai dan aku tiba di apartemennya Sasuke. Cuaca disini begitu dingin. Salju sudah mulai tebal. Tadinya Sai menyuruhku pulang, dia takut aku bakalan kedinginan, tapi aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan yang namanya Sasuke, Sai pun pasrah mendengar ucapanku.

Teeenggg tonngggg...

Sai memencet bel apartemen Sasuke..

"Iya." Jawab si pemilik Apartement.

Sasukepun membukakan pintu, ia melihat aku dan Sai. Wajahnya tetap dingin ketika ia membuka pintu itu.

"kau Sai, ayo masuk! Diluar dinginkan." Dia mempersilahkan Sai masuk. "Kau?" di melirikku dan menunjukku.

"Ah, aku Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-san." Ujarku sambil membukukkan badan.

"Ayo masuk, ngomongnya didalam saja." Aku pun masuk ke apartemennya. Lalu Sasuke menutu pintunya kembali.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku, begitu juga dengan Sai. Lalu kami masuk keruangan yang ukurannya 4*6. aku dapat melihat banyak photo yang tergantung rapih di dinding dengan catnya yang berwarna biru muda. Juga ada perapian, yang menambah hangatnya ruangan ini. Aku melepaskan jaket ku ke gantungan begitu juga dengan Sai. Sasuke lalu mempersilahkan kami duduk. Didepan kami sudah terhidang seteko teh, aku dapat melihatnya karena warna agak coklat bening, juga ada beberapa kue di meja. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan ini semua.

"Ayo diminum, biar tubuh kalian menjadi hangat." Ia menungkanteh itu kegelas kami.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku dan Sai bersamaan.

"Jadi, Handphone ini milikmu?" Sasuke menunjukkan Handphone itu kepada ku.

"Ah iya, tolong kembalikan. Itu sangat penting bagiku." Ujarku sambil mengenggam cangkir itu.

"Tapi aku mau tanya dulu," ujarnya, "Siapa cowok yang bersamamu?" dia menunjukkan seseorang yang bergandengan tangan denganku.

"Ah, namanya Neji. Ia mantang tunanganku." Ujarku lirih.

"Tunangan? Berarti kau tidak single dong?" balasnya lagi.

"Dia sudah meninggal tepat kami akan bertunangan, tepatnya setahun yang lalu."

"Meninggal? Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kecelakaan." Ujarku singkat. Tanpa sadar aku dapat merasakan air mataku jatuh dipipiku.

"Sakura?" ujar Sai sambil menatapku.

"Hn. Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya? Diakan sudah mati. Apa kau menyesal kehilangan dia? Atau kau masih sangat mencintainya. Menurutku itu adalah masa lalu, dan sebaiknya masa lalu dilupakan saja, daripada hanya membuat beban." Ujarnya ringan seperti tak punya beban sambil menatap mataku tajam.

Hatiku sakit mendengar ucapannya. "Kenapa kau ngomong begitu? Aku memang masih mencintainya! Dia meninggal karena salahku! Kalau saja dia tak mengenalku, dia takkan mengalami kecelakaan itu dan akhirnya mati!!!" ujarku sambil manatap benci Sasuke.

"Emang benarkan? Masa lalu seharusnya dibuang saja, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menatap masa depanmu. Kau harus bangkit dan melangkah kedepan. Lupakan semua penderitaanmu yang hanya akan menjadi beban tak berujung dalam hatimu, termasuk tunanganmu yang sudah meninggal itu."

"Hei! Kau itu orang yang tak punya hati yah! Bisa – bisanya kau mengeluarkan ucapan seperti itu. Emang benar aku menyesal dengan semua yang menimpa Neji. Jika Neji tak mengenalku, di pasti masih hidup.....!!!" tangisku pecah. Tanganku langsung menyambar kasar handphone yang di genggam Sasuke, lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan itu.

BLAMMM...

Orang yang sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa dia bisa – bisanya ngomong hal seperti itu. Padahal aku ingin melupakan semua itu, semua tentang Neji. Tapi sepertinya dia ingin aku mengungkit semua itu! Siapa dia? Siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Aku berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju apartemenku. Dingin.. baru ingat aku lupa mengambil jaket dan sepatuku.. sekarang aku kedinginan, karena tak memakai jaket juga sepatu. Aku tak mungkinkan kembali ke apartemennya dan mengambil jaket dan sepatuku.

Salju turun semakin tebal. Aku semakin kedinginan. Pandanganku terasa kabur. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas jalan yang hendak aku lalui. Aku pun menggoyangkan kepalaku. Tangan dan kakiku terasa membeku. Aku mengusap – usapkan kedua tangan sambil menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut ke tangan supaya hangat.

Tapi udara tetep saja dingin. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Sai. Aku keluarkan handphone dari kantong celanaku. Memijit nomernya, lalu memanggilnya.

"Sai?" ujarku.

"Saku? Untunglah kau menelponku, kau dimana, aku mencarimu! Sakura kembalilah! Aku ada di sekitar apartemen Sasuke." Ujar Sai panik.

"Aku gak mau balik kesitu! Aku gak mau beetemu dengan sonbong kayak dia! Dia gak mengerti perasaanku! Aku benci Sasuke!" maki ku.

"Tapi? Salju sudah mulai tebal. Sakura kau pasti kedinginan kan? Kau dimana? Kau lihat apa? Beritahu aku. Aku sudah membawa jaket dan sepatumu."

"Sai. Aku ada di taman Suna yang biasanya anak – anak sering bermain. Aku tak melihat secara pas..ti......."

Bruk... aku merasa tubuhku jatuh... aku tak kuat lagi menahan dinginnya salju yang serasa membekukan diriku....

End Chapter 3....

* * *

Huhuhu.... gila endingnya jelek amat sih...

Talkshow..

Sai: Eh author! Kok gue dibikin childish seh! Emangnya tampang gue mendukung apa?

Author: Sebenarnya sih kagak! Tapi waktu lagi ngetik ni panpik, gue kepikiran satu fic yang tokoh utamanya jadi childish, en kayaknya menarik gitu.. klo dibikin rada childish kayak itu chara..

Sai: Tapi kan gue kagak mau! Gila kenapa sih gue selalu apes dibikin cerita ma lo.. yang ini childish, yang lagi hiatus sakit. Laen kali bikin yang bener kenapa?

Author: Maunya kayak apa? Mesum?

Sai: Itu juga kagak mau! Pokoknye fic ini bikin endingnya gue jadian ma Sakura!

Author: Terserah yang baca aja! Kalau pada setuju yah gue bikin lo jadian ma Sakura, tapi kalau gak, yah Sakura jadian ma yang laen... XP

Review? Endingnya bagusan Sakura jadian ma Sai atau Sasuke, kenapa?? Kirim lewat review yah!!! Di tunggu....


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: "Kalau kau ikut pergi, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa. Aku akan tetap jaga jarak denganmu kok. Ayo..." Sakura POV, AU, OOC...

Disclaimer: Masih... dan masih.... Mashashi Kishimoto...

Oh ya maaf ya bagi chapter 3 kemarin yang rada membosankan! Semoga chapter ini dapat menggantikan itu.. Enjoy...

The Rain Story..

By: Takuya Uzuki-chan

Chapter 4

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku menghangat, membuka kedua mataku pelan-pelan, lalu melihat kesekeliling tempat itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" aku dapat mendengar sesorang seperti sedang berbicara padaku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini aku dapat merasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan. Tapi? Dia siapa??

"Bagus deh tubuhmu gak apa-apa! Sekarang makanlah sup hangat ini, agar tubuhmu menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Aku akan pergi sebentar, jangan kemana-mana yah."

Aku dapat melihat orang itu pergi dan menutup pintu kamar ini. Siapa dia? Dan dimana aku?

Akhirnya aku bangun dari tempat tidur itu. Aku mengambil mangkok yang berisi sup hangat itu. Memakannya dengan hati-hati. Hangat. Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya sup itu ketika masuk ke tenggerokanku.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku menghangat, lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat baju yang kemarin kupakai. Berarti?

Aku meletakkan mangkok itu dan lari keluar kamar. Benar! Ternyata aku ada di rumah yang sama. Aku ada di rumah Sasuke! Aku ingat dekorasi kamar itu. Tapi kenapa aku ada dikamar tersebut? Apakah Sasuke yang menemukan aku?

"Wah kau sudah bisa lari-larian rupanya?" Ujar seseorang. Aku dapat melihatnya dan dugaanku benar. Aku di rumahnya.

"Kau?" Ujarku membeku.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku dapat menemukanmu! Kau hampir mati kedinginan tahu..." Ujarnya. Mata kami saling bertemu.

"Tapi? Mana Sai?"

"Kenapa kau masih memikirkan dia? Kan yang menyelamatinmu dari salju tadi malam adalah aku."

"Ah... Sankyuu kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu. Lagian aku hanya tak ingin kau bernasib seperti mantan pacarku."

"Maksudmu?" ujarku bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah anggap saja aku tak pernah bilang kepadamu. Oh ya, kalau tubuhmu sudah sehat kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Kau merokok?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Kau? Pasti kau tidak. Rokok adalah sahabatku di kala sepi seperti ini."

"Rokok bukan sahabat yang baik! Sahabat yang baik adalah orang yang mengerti keadaanmu!" Ujarku marah.

"Tapi siapa yang mau menemanin aku yang kesepian di musim salju ini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon pacar atau temanmu?"

"Aku tinggal didunia ini sendirian. Keluargaku sudah meninggal. Pacarku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Sahabat? Tidak ada orang yang dapat kusebut sahabat! Mereka semua pengkhianat!" ujarnya marah.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk dikursi di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanmu? Berarti kau sendirian?"

"Iya! Aku sudah tinggal disini 3 tahun! Tanpa keluarga! Teman yang kupunya hanyalah Sai! Tapi aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya! Lagipula dia hanya mampir kalau ada perlu saja! Sudahlah aku harus pergi bekerja. Kalau kau masih ingin tinggal disini juga tak apa-apa." Sasukepun berlalu.

"Terimakasih." Ujarku.

Aku tak mengerti, sepertinya ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Aku membasahi tubuhku dengan air hangat di kamar mandi Sasuke, menghilangkan semua kepenatan dan merilexan tubuhku. Aku terus berpikir. Oh ya Sai! Kenapa aku tidak tanya dengannya? Pasti dia tahu...

"Plis! Sai katakan! Kenapa dengan Sasuke!" rengekku.

"Tidak! Ini adalah rahasia! Walaupun kau adalah calon pacarku tetap tidak akan kukasih tahu.."

"Baiklah kalau gitu... aku gak mau kenal denganmu lagi deh.. Sayonara Sai!!" ujarku lalu meninggalkan Sai yang bengong.

"Tunggu! Iya-iya akan kuceritakan sesuatu untukmu! Tapi berjanjilah untuk menyimpan rahasia ini! Soalnya Sasuke tidak mau ada yang mengasihani dirinya. Kau mengertikan??"

"Iya!!" Sai pun bercerita tentang masa lalu Sasuke. Aku terharu mendengar semua itu. Tapi kok ada yang??

"Gitu... Kau mengertikan? Itu sebabnya Sasuke sendirian! Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengan dirinya. Tapi setiap aku ingin membantunya, dia selalu menolakku. Aku jadi serba salah." Dia pun menghela napas.

"Iya! Thank ya Sai! Oh ya aku pulang dulu yah! Soalnya dari tadi TenTen telepon mulu. Mungkin dia khawatir padaku. Da....." Akupun melambaikan tangan ke Sai.

"Da..." Balasnya.

Aku terus memikirkan tentang perkataan Sai. Sasuke. Kenapa nama itu sekarang terngiang di kepalaku. Aku tak bisa melupakan raut wajahnya yang sedih itu. Apa benar dia juga memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan? Jadi itu sebabnya dia berkata padaku?

Semakin tak bisa kumengerti, Neji.. andai kau ada disini apa yang akan kaukatakan kepadaku?

Hari telah berganti malam, sekarang aku sudah tiba di kamarku. Tadi ketika kupulang TenTen marah-marah padaku. Dia kecewa karena aku tak menelpon dia. Tapi akhirnya dia mau memahami kondisiku. Aku sedih kenapa aku tak bisa memahami persaannya. TenTen adalah sahabatku, tapi aku lebih menganggapnya teman biasa. Padahal dia sudah menganggapku saudara.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuku, menarik selimut, lalu membaca doa. Aku tidur secara perlahan lalu masuk kealam tidurku jauh lebih lelap jauh lebih dalam.

"Sakura? Apa kabar kau?" hem... aku dapat mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Sakura?" ujarnya. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Aku pun bangung dan menatap tak percaya.

"Neji??"

"Iya ini aku... apa kabarmu?" air mataku tak dapat kutahan. Aku menangis dan langsung memeluk tubuh yang sangat kukenal itu.

"Aku? Baik.." Aku masih menangis.

"Sakura? Aku yakin sebentar lagi kamu akan menemukan cintamu." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Emangnya kamu tahu..."

"Nebak saja. Kau pasti sangat kangen padaku yah? Tapi kau gak usah khawatir, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu.."

"Neji? Terimakasih..." ia lalu menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur."

"Tidak mau! Kalau aku bangun au tidak ada disampingku! Aku pasti sendirian!" akupun cemberut.

"Sakura, roda kehidupan akan terus berjalan.. kelak kita pasti bertemu kembali, walaupun hanya dimimpi. Ingat Sakura, kehidupanmu masih terus berjalan... sampai kau tidak akan tahu dimana batasnya. Terus hidup dan selalu berpikir positif. Satu lagi, hujan bukanlah sumber bencana untukmu. Hujan adalah anugrah! Mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan menemukan arti kehidupanmu di saat hujan. Ingatlah itu selalu." Ucapnya, aku terkejut dia berkata manis kepadaku.

"Dan berjanjilah untuk selalu tegar dalam menjalani kehidupan ini." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan aku.

"Mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Pergi. Kau juga! Matahari sebentar lagi akan muncul di ufuk timur. Bangun! Dan persiapkan dirimu hari ini!" Tambah Neji lalu ia menghilang bagaikan hantu.

"Neji... ah..." aku bangun dari tidurku.

"Neji? Kau hadir dalam mimpiku? Neji. Aku janji akan menjalankan hidup ini dengan selalu bersemangat! Aku gak mau mengecewakan kamu! Ayo Sakura! Semangat!!" ujarku sambil menyemangatin diri sendiri.

Aku langsung mandi lalu berpakaian, terus turun kebawah mengambil sarapan pagi buatan TenTen.

"Pagi TenTen!!" sapaku.

"Oh Sakura! Tumben bangun pagi!" Ujarnya.

"Iya! Aku mau pergi nih! Mana sarapan aku?"

"Itu, ambilah. Oh ya Sakura! Bisa gak abis kau selesai urusanmu, kau ku suruh belanja? Abisnya aku males keluar rumah hari ini. Tadi kata ramalan cuaca, hari ini salju akan turun lebat. Mau yah!" pintanya.

Aku menimbang sesaat. "Baiklah! Kau tulis apa saja yang kau perlukan. Terus sekalian uangnya."

"Iya! Ini semua daftar belanjaannya." Aku mengambil catatan dan uang TenTen.

"Banyak sekali? Ini semua barang yang sudah abis?" tanyaku.

"Sekalian dengan perlengkapan pribadi ku." Tambahnya.

"Pantesan!! Yaudah.. aku akan belikan semua."

"Nanti kalau kau keberatan minta sama Sai saja yah!" ledeknya.

"Ih! Aku kuat kok."

"Yaudah sana berangkat. Oh ya ini bekalmu. Jangan pulang terlalu malam yah!" ia memperingatkan aku.

"Iya! TenTen senpai." Ledekku.

Berjalan di atas tumpukan salju hanya terjadi di musim salju. Melihat kesekeliling rumah yang tertimbun salju. Apa di rumah mama Kushina saljunya sebanyak ini?

Aku kembali menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah Sasuke. Aku masih bingung dengan sikapnya. Aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya. Tapi dia terlalu dingin. Aku tidak tahan kalau bicara dengan orang sedingin itu.

"Sakura?" aku menyadari ada yang memanggilku, dan menengok kebelakang. Mata kami saling bertemu. Hijau bertemu hitam.

"Sasuke? Pagi sasuke!" salamku kepadanya.

"Pagi. Ngapain kau jalan di tempat ini pagi-pagi?" Ujarnya ketus.

"Cuma ingin jalan-jalan saja." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bukankah kau kerja? Kau kerja dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Guru privat. Aku menjadi guru privat musik bagi Sai."

"Musik? Kau bisa musik?"

"Lumayan. Kenapa apa kau juga bisa main alat musik?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya pendek. "Oh ya hari ini aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Kau mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya.

Eh, dia menawariku pergi? Tolak atau ikut?

"Kalau kau ikut pergi, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa. Aku akan tetap jaga jarak denganmu kok. Ayo..." dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Em.. Baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai sore yah!" akupun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Tidak sampai sore kok." Diapun mengandeng tanganku.

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke pergi. Kami naik kereta menuju suatu tempat. Dia tak bicara sepatah katapun kepadaku. Kami masih bergandengan tangan. Aku memutuskan untuk diri, dan mempersilahkan orang lain untuk duduk. Dia bingung.

"Kenapa kau berdiri? Bukankan lebih naik jika duduk?" tanyanya penuh heran.

"Aku ingin berdiri. Berdiri sampingmu." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Terserah kaulah."

"3 stasiun lagi kita akan tiba. Lebih baik kau lepas syalmu. Karena kota itu tidak terlalu dingin."

"Eh masa? Bukankah sekarang masih musim salju?"

"Nanti kau akan merasakannya sendiri."

Benar saja. Kota yang Sasuke tujui tidak terlalu dingin. Kami telah tiba di kota Oto ini. Bahkan salju disini sudah mencair.

"Kau heran? Kota ini hanya sebentar mengalami musim salju.. kota yang aneh! Memang begitu juga dengan penduduknya." Kekehnya.

"Aneh?" ujarku bingung.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu..."

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Sekarang kita akan kerumah orang tuaku yang sekarang."

"Eh... maksudmu?" aku bingung.

"Iya... kita berjiarah dulu. Ayo.." dia kembali menarik tanganku lembut.

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit melembut. Wajah dinginnya berangsung hilang yang ada hanyalah wajah itu.

"Itu.." Dia menunjuk kesebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berpijak. Aku dapat melihat tempat yang sangat damai, rindang, dan tempat yang sangat membekas dihatiku, ya pemakaman.

"Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan ayah, ibu juga mantan pacarku, oh ya kakakku juga..."

"Kakak? Kakakmu juga sudah meninggal?"

"Iya! Berbarengan dengan orang tuaku. Dan mantan pacarku meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sendirian."

"Kenapa ayah dan ibumu meninggal? Dibunuh seseorang?" kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Kau tahu..." Dia menengok kepadaku.

"Sai cerita semua itu kepadaku." Tiba-tiba di melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Hmm... sudah kuduga pasti dia akan bicara padamu." Sasuke menutup wajahnya. "Iya! Mereka bertiga dibunuh."

"Itu sebabnya kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan masa lalu yang merepotkan itu? Padahal aku tahu kau sangat ingin seseorang yang dapat memahami dirimu? Iya kan? Kau sama denganku! Bedanya hanya tempat kita berpijak." Tambahku.

"Kau memang gadis yang cerdas, Sakura! Iya! Itu benar. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar..." aku dapat melihat dia menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa pacarmu bisa kecelakaan?" tanyaku.

"Karena, saat itu aku dan dia berkencan, tapi bus yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Aku hanya luka ringan, tapi dia mengalami yang lebih parah dariku. Serpihan kaca itu menembus nadinya. Dia kehabisan darah sebelum tiba dirumah sakit."

"Apakah waktu itu hujan?"

"Iya! Aku ingin sekali melupakan semua itu. Itu sebabnya aku marah padamu, ketika kau mengulang kejadian itu.. maafkan aku Sakura." Dia menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sekarang aku dapat mengerti, ternyata kau itu rapuh juga. Kupikir kau kuat! Ternyata..." aku pun tersenyum.

"Iya-iya puas kau!!" ucapnya rada kesal. "Ayo kita bertemu dengan keluargaku! Doakan keluargaku yah!" Pintanya.

"iya!" Ujarku dan mengikuti arah berjalan Sasuke.

End chapter 4...

*Garuk2 kepala* masih bersambung lagi... maap yah.. kayaknya masih jauh dari kata TAMAT...

Ayo... review ya!!!

NB: maaf yah bila ada tulisan yang rada mirip dengan fic Sayonara, Sasuke-kun..


End file.
